Update R58
Update R58 - Elfi's Wonderland Date: 2018-12-19 Troggington the Abominable Snow Trog stole all Elfi’s toys! Creators, we need your help to take back those presents and save Elfi’s Wonderland. For the first time in Playful’s history, we are donating a portion of proceeds from the event’s duration to charity, specifically The Make-A-Wish Foundation. That essentially makes this update a fundraiser to support making kids’ life-changing wishes come true. There are two ways you can contribute.... * Purchase our any of our new Elfi's Wonderland bundles from the Creativerse store. Each one comes with the same festive gift wrap block recipes, plus a ton of bonus toys and crafted blocks. Buy one or buy a bunch! 100% of the funds we receive from these bundles will go to Make-A-Wish! * Donate directly to our Make-A-Wish campaign. And to make things interesting, we’re reserving a portion of this update’s new goodies for specific donation goals. Once we reach each goal, all items in that tier unlock for everyone. You can make a donation right now on our fundraising page. New Features and Content: * 2018 Holiday Event — Elfi’s Wonderland! * Elfi has a smorgasbord of new gifts to give away in exchange for the safe return back of his stolen toys! Use Trog Traps (found in snowy biomes and login reward chests) to earn toys, and trade the toys to Elfi for new holiday goodies * Red Snowflake Glass * Blue Snowflake Glass * Leafi Snow Globe * Pigsy Snow Globe * Trog Snow Globe * Reaudolph Snow Globe * Holiday Wreath * Poinsettia * Garland * Red Ornament * Magic Snow Globe * Collect over 20 festive holiday recipes from years past! * Elfi's Wonderland and prior years' recipes are also available for purchase in the Creativerse store for those who just want all the things right away * Make-A-Wish Charity Donation Bundles ** These recipe and costumes unlock for the whole community at different donation milestones. You can make a donation right now on the Playful / Make-A-Wish fundraising page. * Tier 1 (First milestone) ** White Wood Table ** White Wood Chair ** Grey Holiday Carpet ** Dark Grey Holiday Carpet ** Beige Holiday Carpet ** Dark Beige Holiday Carpet ** Plaid Holiday Bed ** Ugly Leafi Sweater Costume (consisting of a sleeveless sweater and a separate arms costume) * Tier 2 (Second milestone) ** Holiday Mantle ** White Snowflake Glass ** Green Snowflake Glass ** Red Brick Fireplace ** Candycane Bed ** Mitten (Gauntlet Costume, standard color red-and-white, other colors can be obtained from Streamers: https://twitter.com/creativersegame/status/1076148735741177856 ) ** Reaudolph Head (Costume) ** Holiday Brick Wall * Tier 3 (Third milestone) ** White Wood Door ** Holiday Window ** Giftwrapped Bed ** White Brick Fireplace ** White Brick Wall ** LED Tree Block ** Reinbeau Antlers (Costume) ** Reaudolph Flashlight (Creativerse Pro Costume) * Limited-time Holiday Recipe DLC — 100% of proceeds goes to Make-A-Wish! ** Red Giftwrap Block ** Blue Giftwrap Block ** Green Giftwrap Block ** Candycane Giftwrap Block * New holiday creature: Reinbeau! * Rumors tell of a rare Reinbeau with a bright red nose... * New ranching quest line. Don't be tame. Get out there and grab some pets! * Unlock the new Rancher badge, greatly increasing taming speed * Full set of shape variants added for Gingerbread Wall * Full set of shape variants added for Green, Purple, and Orange Blocks of Goo! #TeamGoo was a valiant runner-up in the recent 'Battle of the Block Sets ' community contest! * Death Statues can now be crafted Improvements: * Pets now give THREE times the amount of loot from harvesting ** (Pro tip: Better feed them their favorite foods!) * Interface changes: UI changes to main screen and costume screen * Compass and Weather HUD elements updated * Questing and crafting trackers HUD elements updated * Time and weather added to the Map * Removed full screen tutorial pop-ups * Loading screen updated for holiday event Bugfixes: * Fix for water and other blocks randomly freezing in warm areas * QB’s audio has currently been disabled while we discuss QB's most fitting role * Fixed text clipping in the badge menu * Temperature fix for eighth snow blocks (they still emit cold and can still melt) Hotfix #1 for R58 Date: 2018-12-21 * New recipes from the Monetary Event Donations will unlock after logging back in * Donation Bundles will now preview what items you'll receive * Badge progress bars and text fixed * Rancher Quest - Credit given for throwing Corrupt Bombs * Rancher Quest - Placing Ice block will not auto complete '50 ice block' task * Leafi/Elfi/Trog/Reaudolph Snow Globes will no longer incorrectly state that they come from crafting * The Magic Snow Globe remains craftable * Art added for the Rancher Badge * Streamer exclusive mittens now properly show up in 1st person view * Blocks no longer off color at a distance * MOTD now visable to Mac users * Red and Blue Snowflake Blocks have been added to Make-a-wish Tier 2 bundle and unlocked Category:Patch Notes